Dusk of Asuna
by ShineStardust
Summary: Entonces el muchacho la observo tragándose sus lágrimas y limpiando su cara del resto de las anteriores – Esta bien, solo porque tú me lo pides, de verdad nunca puedo decirte que no – dijo este intentando sonreír más sin embargo solo pudo lograr una mueca triste y miserable justo como se sentía por dentro.
La muchacha de cabellos cortos y gafas caminaba completamente feliz a su lado, después de todo, al parecer de ella, habían tenido un día de lo más divertido y el hecho de que le acompañara a su casa era el broche de oro para la perfecta cita.

 _Porque estaba segura de que habían tenido una cita_

Habían ido al planetario por insistencia de ella donde duraron toda la tarde, al salir estaban tan hambrientos que él, amablemente, le había invitado a una cena temprana en un restaurante muy hermoso, estaba segura de que él se había divertido tanto como ella, lo podía ver en su expresión relajada. Tal vez por fin después de meses de arduo esfuerzo estaba ganando terreno con el muchacho de cabellos azabache, el cual la traía locamente enamorada desde hace medio año.

Tenía aproximadamente un año conociéndolo, desde que entro a trabajar en el área de desarrollo de tecnología de la compañía Augma y aunque, al principio Kirigaya Kazuto no le había caído nada bien, ese joven logro ganarse su corazón con su amabilidad, el profundo amor que mostraba por su trabajo e inteligencia aguda en su campo, muchas veces intento decirse a sí misma que era mera admiración pero no paso mucho tiempo en el que pudo ignorar la razón por la cual su corazón latía desbocado cada vez que él le hablaba o porque su mirada siempre lo buscaba consciente o inconscientemente apenas ella llegaba a su lugar de trabajo. Así que al final ya no pudo acallar esos sentimientos y busco frenéticamente desarrollar una relación cercana a él, por lo que ella sabía, él estaba libre de cualquier tipo de relación o atadura, sin embargo cada avance que ella había intentado este último medio año había sido infructuoso, él siempre la rechazaba de forma sutil y amable pero concisa, muchas veces quiso abandonar la idea de formar una relación con él pero al final se negó a desistir y por fin su esfuerzo había dado resultados, en esta semana su adorado compañero de trabajo acepto salir con ella al planetario, aunque fuese solo como amigos, pero para ella significaba un gran avance.

-Aquí es donde vives ¿verdad?- su profunda y varonil voz logro sacarla de sus pensamientos y le permitió darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, se encontraban en la entrada de su hogar.

-Sí, así es- contesto con voz trémula que a ella le sonó torpe, sintiendo la profunda necesidad de retenerlo por más tiempo a su lado, envalentonada sugirió – ¿Gustas pasar? ¿Podría ofrecerte algo de tomar?

-No gracias, después de todo se está haciendo tarde y mañana debemos trabajar- le dijo este con una sutil sonrisa. Sintiéndose decepcionada por su respuesta pero no acobardada, ella hizo acopio de toda su valentía y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y regalarle la mejor de sus sonrisas

– Entonces nos vemos mañana Kazuto, que descanses – pero al ver la expresión pálida y compungida del muchacho supo que había cometido un gran error al tomarse una confianza que, claramente, aún no podía.

\- Igualmente, nos vemos _Asada-san_ – contestó el muchacho remarcando la última palabra, como si le indicase que ella no tenía derecho a decir su nombre ni a besar su mejilla, como si hubiese cometido un pecado o herido a alguien importante para él y le dolió, dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Sintiendo como sus sentimiento eran aplastados los ojos de la muchacha de gafas se aguaron y, no queriendo derramar alguna lagrima enfrente del pelinegro, dio media vuelta e ingreso rápidamente a su hogar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _¿Qué he hecho?_

Era la pregunta que Kirigaya Kazuto se repetía una y otra vez mientras regresaba caminando a su casa, había visitado el planetario junto con su compañera de trabajo y se la había pasado tan a gusto que al salir le había invitado a comer, ella le pareció tan divertida y linda que no pudo evitarlo, además sentía que Asada Shino tenía una comprensión de él que pocos tenían, puesto que los silencios entre ellos no eran incomodos sino todo lo contrario y bastaba una sola mirada entre ambos para saber que estaba pensando el otro, sólo una vez con una persona había logrado sentirse así, solo con _**ella**_.

 _Oh dios_

En todo el día, ni siquiera se acordó de ella, de su persona más amada, de quien lo esperaba en casa y al entrar en esta, lo recibiría con la más hermosa y perfecta de las sonrisas mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, justo en ese lugar que beso la pelinegra al despedirse, se sentía un monstro, un monstro infiel, por pensar en lo divertido que fue, porque a su cabeza solo viniesen las palabras "divertida y linda" cuando pensaba en Asada Shino, por los latidos desbocados que dio su corazón cuando ella le dio ese beso en la mejilla, por no acordarse en ningún momento de su salida con Shino Asada-san que su corazón ya tenía una ocupante y nada ni nadie podría remplazarla, ¿Como la podría ver a la cara cuando llegase a casa? ¿Cómo podría pedirle perdón? ¿Qué podría hacer para no lastimar su corazón?

 _Asuna, amor ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Estaba tan concentrado que no noto cuando llego a la entrada de su residencia y con el corazón comprimido, abrió la puerta plasmando una sonrisa falsa en su cara. – ¡Estoy en casa!

\- ¡Bienvenido! ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Te divertiste? – como siempre su hermosa princesa se acercó al el a darle un beso en la mejilla y regalarle su candorosa sonrisa, vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco que no hacía más que acrecentar su belleza, ese que uso el día de su graduación de la preparatoria cuando él le propuso matrimonio a ella, aun pareciendo una hermosa colegiala de 18 años quien apenas está entrando a la madurez como si los últimos seis años no hubiesen hecho ningún tipo de estrago en ella, ahora recordaba que en algún lado leyó que las personas que eran enteramente felices envejecían lentamente al parecer su felicidad los mantendría con una apariencia física más joven que las de las del vulgo común, tal vez su preciosa Asuna sí que era realmente feliz a su lado, pensando en eso solo se sintió peor de lo que ya lo hacía – Regresaste un poco temprano ¿No crees?

\- Estaba un poco aburrido además ya quería verte, te extrañe mucho en todo el día, Asuna – esas palabras le supieron a veneno en su boca porque sabía que eran viles mentiras, _pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo._

\- No digas eso Kazuto, estoy segura que si Shino-san te escuchara hablar así de su cita se entristecería-

-¡NO ERA UNA CITA!- le dijo de forma más abrupta y violenta de lo que pretendía, tanto que dejo pasmada a la ojimiel, ya más calmado continuo – solo fue una salida de amigos y la única razón por la que fui es porque tú me lo pediste, por mi propia voluntad nunca habría salido con ella – termino con un puchero intentando aligerar el ambiente entre ellos.

\- Ya veo – dijo ella con una adorable risilla que a sus oídos le sonó como el canto de las aves – pero la pobre ya te ha invitado muchas veces antes y tú la rechazaste todas, sino fuera porque accidentalmente escuche por el teléfono su insistencia de ir al planetario contigo nunca me habría enterado, por eso debías salir con ella, no vaya a ser que tu popularidad decaiga, señor rompecorazones- termino regalándole una sonrisa burlona al pelinegro, que siendo honestos no hizo más que darle miedo al joven.

\- Bueno, como sea – dijo nerviosamente mientras caminaba hacia la sala de su casa y sentándose en un gran sofá de dos plazas pregunto – ¿haz preparado la cena o pido algo de comer? – cuando él dijo esto la expresión de la muchacha se descompuso un poco mientras se sentaba al lado suyo.

\- lo siento Kazuto, me figure que tu ci-salida de amigos con Shino-san duraría más, así que no prepare la cena pensando que ustedes saldrían a comer a otro lado – bueno eso si era cierto, él había invitado a Asada-san a comer pero no quería que su preciosa princesa se enterara.

\- entonces ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vemos una película? ¿Leemos un poco? – Y enronqueciendo la voz de la manera en que a ella le gustaba dijo en el oído de su preciosa novia - ¿O ya nos vamos a la cama? – mientras observaba como el rostro de la ojimiel se tornaba de un color rojo furioso.

\- Pervertido – chilló la dulce chica, pero repentinamente adoptando una pose seria esta tomo sus manos entre las suyas – hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar Kazuto, sé que te has dado cuenta y has intentado hacerte el desentendido pero tenemos que hablarlo apropiadamente antes de que sea demasiado tarde – dijo ella al momento en el que el ojigris se tensaba.

\- ¿D-demasiado tarde? – Preguntó, no entendiendo a lo que se refería la joven de cabellos mandarina pero súbitamente asustado por la seriedad de su porte y sus palabras – Sea lo que sea lo resolveremos juntos, Asuna, como siempre. – terminó el pelinegro apretando sus delicadas manos entre las suyas.

\- Kazuto creo que te sientes atraído hacia Shino-san y esa atracción va más de lo que se tiene hacia una amiga o cualquier muchacha guapa, no solo eso, creo firmemente que en un futuro eso podría llegar a convertirse en amor – con cada palabra que la joven decía él se ponía súbitamente pálido y la bilis subía por su garganta, dispuesto a negar fervientemente su declaración abrió su boca pero su novia fue más rápida y puso su mano en esta – por favor déjame terminar.

-…

\- Gracias, como te decía creo… q-que podrías ena-a-amorarte de ella – dijo la joven con un titubeo en su voz – por eso creo que ya va siendo hora de… de que yo… hora de que yo… yo me vaya – terminó con un hilo de voz, de no ser por la cercanía de ambos probablemente no la hubiese escuchado pero él lo hizo, la escucho fuerte y claro deseando que fuese mentira, que ella nunca hubiese pronunciado tales palabras, retroceder el tiempo y nunca ir a ese dichoso planetario con esa Asada (ya para este punto sentía que le odiaba, que Asada tenía la culpa de las palabras que su preciosa novia le estaba diciendo), pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y le es imposible retroceder el tiempo a antes de salir con ella, _NO_ , de hecho si el pudiese retroceder el tiempo lo haría en ese momento hace seis años, _como desearía cambiar ese día._

También sintió ira hacia esos bellos y traicioneros ojos miel ¿Dónde estaba la Asuna que se ponía de mal humor si una chica le hablaba? ¿Dónde estaba la Asuna que le mandaba miradas de muerte si le sonreía a otra que no fuera ella? ¿Dónde estaba la Asuna que sentía celos hasta del aire que el respiraba? Porque esta chica que le decía tan tranquila que se quería ir de su lado no era su Asuna, nunca podría serlo, su Asuna le prometió que siempre le protegería y estaría a su lado, el día en que él le propuso matrimonio siendo apenas unos adolescentes de 18 años ella lloro jurándole que jamás le dejaría, entonces _¿por qué?_

 _¿¡Por qué me estás diciendo esto!?_

 _¿¡Cómo te atreves a faltar a tu promesa!?_

 _¿¡Con que derecho te atreves plantearte el dejarme!?_

 _NO_

 _LO_

 _PERMITIRÉ_

 _¡NUNCA LO PERMITIRÉ!_

Entonces el pelinegro se levantó súbitamente soltando las manos de la muchacha y parándose frente a ella, mostrando toda la vulnerabilidad de su alma en sus ojos, la tomo bruscamente por los hombros apretándola con fuerza, tal vez demasiada, pero a este punto no le importaba eso, solo le importaba que se retractara de sus palabras, que estas fueran una vil broma de muy, muy mal gusto, sin embargo cuando vio los ojos de ella cuajados en lágrimas pero llenos de determinación lo supo, ella lo estaba dejando, lo dejaría y le rompería el corazón, entonces todas sus réplicas, sus gritos, las palabras que tenía para decirle, sus reclamos, lo absurdas e injustas que sonaban sus palabras a oídos de él, todo eso murió en su boca cuando vio la determinación de ella, ya sabía de antemano lo testaruda y firme que era en sus decisiones su amada, la conocía incluso mejor que a sí mismo, así que nada de lo que dijera él la haría caer en cuenta de su error, nada de lo que dijera la haría cambiar de opinión.

Sintiéndose súbitamente derrotado y con un fuerte picor en sus ojos producto de las lágrimas no derramadas le hizo una única pregunta - ¿Por qué?

\- Ya es hora de que me valla Kazuto.

\- pero – trago pesadamente, tratando de no llorar, no frente a ella, hace seis años él le prometió que nunca lloraría, mucho menos por ella y a diferencia de ella, _el si cumplía sus promesas_ \- ¡No es justo! prometimos que estaríamos siempre juntos hasta el final de nuestro días, que nunca dejaríamos al otro, entonces ¿¡Por qué me estas dejando!?

Esas palabras llenas de dolor, no hicieron más que lastimar profundamente a la pelinaranja que ya no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y dejo que estas surcaran por su rostro libremente, bañándolo, pero ella que podía hacer, tampoco creía que era justo, pero era aún más injusto para ambos que se quedara, ha sido muy injusto para ambos permanecer juntos los últimos seis años, desde aquel día en que su amado Kazuto le propuso matrimonio, ese debió de haber sido su ultimo día juntos, pero ella no pudo abandonarlo, no tan destruido como lo veía, nunca podría abandonarlo realmente, amaba a Kazuto mas que a su propia vida y dejarlo la hería profundamente; sin embargo la situación les sobrepasaba, era horrible, antinatural y por fin gracias a la aparición de Shino Asada tuvo el valor suficiente para cambiarla incluso si eso les destrozaba el corazón a ambos, aun así ella confiaba en la fortaleza de Kazuto y sabría que este se repondría y viviría, viviría una hermosa y plena vida por él y por ella. Por eso debía terminar con esta bizarra situación para que le por fin pudiese vivir su vida verdaderamente, entonces intentando no ser dura con su triste pelinegro trato de hacerlo entender y entrar en razón.

– ¡Por eso mismo! – Gritó quizás con demasiado ímpetu la ojimiel – Te prometí que estaríamos juntos hasta el final de nuestros días, pero Kazuto el final de mis días ¡Ya llego! Llegó hace seis años en el día de graduación cuando morí atropellada por ese camión, ya no puedo estar a tu lado, para empezar ni siquiera debería de estar a tu lado, ¡Debes dejarme ir! – Sintiendo como sus fuerzas fueron completamente drenadas por esas palabras, la joven apretó sus manos en puños sobre su regazo como forma de agarrar más fuerza para decir lo último que tenía que decir – Porque yo ya estoy desapareciendo – esto último provoco que los ojos de su novio se abrieran enormemente a causa de la sorpresa.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Como lo oyes Kazuto, yo ya estoy desapareciendo y aunque pongas esas cara de sorpresa sé que lo has notado, por ejemplo esta mañana el plato que se me "resbaló" por torpe no fue eso sino que atravesó mis manos, Kazuto yo ya estoy perdiendo mi forma corpórea desde hace meses y probablemente en cualquier momento desaparezca.

\- No, no me hagas esto, no estoy listo para perderte, no de nuevo, si es por eso que estás diciendo todo esto de dejarme ¡olvídalo! Hallaremos la forma de que no desaparezcas, tenemos que ir con un espiritista o buscar alguna persona experta en hecho paranormales, alguien en este maldito mundo debe saber cómo mantenerte aquí – con una fuerza y determinación renovada el ojigris se dispuso a sacar su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y empezar a buscar una solución al problema de perder a su fantasmal novia.

\- ¡BASTA KAZUTO! Acéptalo, debo de irme, no es normal que siga aquí como un fantasma en tu vida, dime algo ¿Conoces a otros fantasmas aparte de mí? ¿Alguien más aparte de ti puede verme? Claro que no, porque no es natural que los espíritus convivan con los vivos – dijo ella de forma brusca golpeando su mano haciendo volar el celular de él y llorando aún más fuerte, si eso es posible.

\- ¿A quién le importa si nuestra relación es natural o no? Te tengo a mi lado y eso me basta, que se valla al diablo el resto del mundo – dijo el pelinegro de manera apasionada y soltando las lágrimas que se juró no soltar, dejándolas correr como ríos por su rostro.

\- No digas eso, por favor Kazuto acepta que debo irme, ya bastante doloroso lo es para mí hacerlo pero será aún más sabiendo que te deje mal, la única razón por la que me quede aquí como un espíritu después de mi muerte es porque si no lo hubiese hecho tu no la habrías superado, probablemente no hubieses podido seguir con tu vida y lo último que yo quería es que me siguieras en mi camino hacia la muerte, pero ahora es diferente. ¡Mírate! Con 24 años eres el jefe de tu propia división de investigación tecnológica en una de las compañías más importantes de Japón, tienes un hermoso hogar, un montón de personas que te quieren mucho a tu alrededor y por sobretodo la oportunidad de un nuevo amor con quien vivir tu vida.

\- Pero con la única con la que quiero vivir mi vida es contigo Asuna, no con nadie más – dijo el ojigris hipando como un niño mientras lloraba.

\- ¿Enserio Kazuto, puedes llamarle vida a lo que tienes a mi lado? Yo quería salir contigo de verdad, casarme contigo de verdad, y luego envejecer juntos… rodeados de un montón de hijos y nietos, pero eso ya es imposible para mi Kazuto, yo ya no puedo hacer todas esas cosas porque ya estoy muerta, por supuesto que me mata de celos la sola idea de verte haciendo todas esas cosas con alguien más pero estoy segura que la idea de que no las hagas, viendo tu vida marchitarse a mi lado, me haría sufrir mucho más. Por eso Kazuto acepta mi partida con una sonrisa, te lo suplico amor.

Entonces el muchacho la observo tragándose sus lágrimas y limpiando su cara del resto de las anteriores – Esta bien, solo porque tú me lo pides, de verdad nunca puedo decirte que no – dijo este intentando sonreír más sin embargo solo pudo lograr una mueca triste y miserable justo como se sentía por dentro.

\- Gracias Kazuto, te amo – dijo la joven con una sonrisa bañada en lágrimas, viéndola llorar, el pelinegro quiso limpiárselas pero justo cuando toco su cara con sus pulgares noto como estos se hundían, atravesándola como si ella no fuese más que un holograma, notando esto la muchacha solo acrecentó su triste sonrisa – El punto sin retorno ha comenzado.

\- ¿Tan rápido? – el muchacho logro mantener la mueca de sonrisa intacta, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo la soportaría, sentía que a cada segundo se destruía más y más, sentándose al lado de su novia nuevamente, recargando el cuerpo de esta en su pecho y su mano sobre la cabeza de ella – entonces quedémonos así hasta el último minuto que tengamos disponibles – así ella lo miro sonriendo profundamente a través de sus lágrimas y asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

-….

\- ¿Qué dices? No puedo entenderte

-…. – después de un segundo intento de hablar ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a apoyar esta en el pecho del muchacho.

\- Esto está sucediendo un poco rápido ¿no crees? – cada segundo que pasaba veía como su Asuna se escurría de entre sus brazos mientras que el impotentemente no podía hacer nada por aferrarla a el – Sabes cariño, yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo y sé que soy un torpe con las palabras pero te juro que siempre, siempre te amaré y la mejor forma de demostrarte mi amor es siguiendo adelante con mi vida, tal vez sea un poco difícil al principio y definitivamente no lo lograre rápidamente pero lo hare algún día, me encargare de cumplir todos nuestros sueños que forjamos juntos, te guardare en mu corazón como el bello recuerdo de mi más grande amor y le daré la oportunidad de entrar a mi corazón a alguien más, así… así que… vete tranquila mi cielo, que yo en un futuro llegare a encontrarme contigo – termino por decir, no supo de donde saco las fuerzas para decir esas palabras pero cuando vio la hermosa y perfecta sonrisa que ella le dedico, comparable a la que le dio cuando le propuso matrimonio, supo que había valido la pena el decir eso.

Así pasaron las horas simplemente llenándose de la presencia del otro solamente sentados en ese sofá sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado ni importándoles el paso de este, sin embargo, no supo cómo es que se dieron cuenta pero en el último minuto cuando su bella novia no era más que una simple imagen traslucida, ambos acercaron sus bocas para darse un último beso, el cual ya no pudo sentir físicamente pero lo sintió en lo profundo de su alma, en ese instante su Asuna termino por desaparecer sin dejar rastros de su existencia fantasmal en este mundo.

\- Es mentira, es mentira ¿verdad Asuna? Esto es demasiado rápido, aun estas aquí, queda un poco de tiempo antes de tu partida, porque no vienen a sentarte de vuelta conmigo, te prometí estar a tu lado hasta el último minuto, así que déjame cumplir mi promesa – sin embargo solo el silencio de la estancia era su único acompañante.

\- ¿Asuna?

\- Amor

En ese momento la realidad cayó crudamente sobre él, como un balde de agua fría, su Asuna ya no estaba, ella se había ido, para nunca más volver. Sintiendo como las lágrimas regresaban a él con más fuerza que nunca e incapaz de detenerlas comenzó a llorar amargamente, como lo hizo cuando encontró el cuerpo de ella inerte en la calle 6 años atrás, solo que ahora no era un adolescente de 18 años pero el dolor era igual o peor. La sola idea de una existencia sin Asuna era tremendamente dolorosa.

 _Asuna_

 _Asuna_

 _¡ASUNA!_

Quedando recostado en posición fetal lloro por lo que el sintió toda una vida, porque eso era lo que había perdido, toda una vida junto con su Asuna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **1 semana después**

La joven de cabello negro y gafas entro a la sede principal de Augma con rostro preocupado buscando con su mirada a cierto pelinegro, que no había visto en una semana, después del día su cita el ya no apareció en el trabajo, no podía evitar culparse pensando que ella tenía algo que ver, a pesar de las repetidas veces que su amiga Keiko, de recursos humanos, le había dicho que el ojigris había enviado un mensaje para decir que estaba muy enfermo y no podía presentarse a trabajar, su preocupación no mermaría ni un poco hasta que lo viese entrar por esa puerta, repetidas veces intento ir a su casa para saber cómo estaba de salud pero terminaba acobardándose en el último momento, pensando que en realidad el ya no iba a trabajar porque la odiaba tanto que no quería verla.

Yendo hacia su oficina repentinamente escucho unas voces hablando, una de ellas inconfundible para sí misma, aseguraba que podría reconocer esa voz incluso si estuviese del otro lado del mundo, quedándose estática, sintiendo como su respiración se volvía cada vez más errática, espero a que estas voces se cruzaran en su camino.

-Oi buenos días Shino-san

\- Buenos días Ryoutarou-san – luego volteo a ver de forma intensa al compañero de este, mientras recibía un codazo por parte de pelirrojo

-… Buenos Días Asad-Shino –

Su corazón dio un vuelco, él la había llamado por su nombre sin usar sufijos, se emocionó mucho pero también la preocupo de sobremanera el aspecto que mostraba el objeto de su amor, se veía pálido, ojeroso, con los ojos rojos y delgado como si no hubiese comido nada en esta semana, era obvio para ella que el si había estado muy enfermo quizás gravemente o peor, aun lo este.

\- Buenos días Kazuto ¿Te encuentras bien? –

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso? – dijo este haciendo un puchero de lo más infantil que solo logro sacarle una sonrisa a la joven – por supuesto que me encuentro bien, si aún estuviese enfermo no habría venido a trabajar hoy.

\- Ya veo, bueno con permiso

\- Espera Shino, ¿te apetece ir a desayunar con Ryoutarou y conmigo? Te prometo que este sujeto se va a comportar.

\- Ey, con qué derecho hablas así de mi – replico molesto el mayor de los hombres-

\- Me encantaría ir a desayunar contigo, quiero decir, con ambos – dijo avergonzada la pelinegra.

\- Saben que, mejor vallan ustedes solos yo tengo que acabar algo que deje pendiente en mi oficina, así que me saltaré el desayuno, nos vemos – dijo el pelirrojo al sentir la atmosfera que rodeaba a los dos pelinegros y escapando rápidamente sin darle oportunidad de replicar a ninguno de los dos. Después de su huida se instauro un súbito silencio ente ambos pero fue interrumpido por la voz del joven

\- Entonces vámonos Shino, no sé lo que ese idiota esté pensando, pero la experiencia me dice que es mejor no intentar averiguarlo-

\- Si, Kazuto– dijo ella alegremente caminando al lado del ojigris directo a la cafetería de la empresa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Termine!

Mi primer fanfic escrito sobre mi OTP favorita, aunque lo acabe muy tarde (o muy temprano) me resistía a dormir sin terminarlo, lo público ahora porque puede que ya mañana me acobarde y no lo publique. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic y espero que no haya resultado en una pérdida de tiempo para ustedes y les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, me la pase gran parte del sábado viendo _tasogare otome x amnesia_ y entre más veía, más la idea de este fic se formaba en mi cabeza, especialmente el final del anime. Les recomiendo escuchar la canción insignia de la serie mientras leen el fic se llama Requiem. El nombre del fic lo puse en honor a la serie que se llama Dusk maiden of Amnesia en inglés y  el anochecer de la doncella con amnesia en español, por eso lo deje así.

Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva que me quieran ofrecer y pido disculpas por la cacografía.

PD: hay una oración que saque literalmente de la novela ligera, del tomo uno, alguien noto cual es (?)


End file.
